Archive:Scarlet Templars
|races= }}The Scarlet Templars is a holy militaristic order reformed from the fanatical Scarlet Crusade. Despite their questionable morals and ideology, they've proven themselves as serviceable allies to the Alliance. History The Scarlet Templars was founded by two men — Paladin Balledor the Lightbinder and Templar Dranageon Stormbreaker. Stormbreaker came to Balledor with a vision, Lordaeron needed true Scarlets pure from corruption and clouded minds. Dranageon believed the time for the return of the Crusade was nigh and Balledor agreed, meeting with old members of the fallen Scarlets and seeking new blood in the kingdoms of the south. Dranageon and Balledor mustered a small force, under a full moon in the second month of the year, with a chill in the air at Faol’s Rest, the Templars were formed. As Dranageon was to be named Highlord, he denied the offer, knowing he was nowhere close to being ready. He pointed out that it was Balledor who had funded and driven the formation of the new order, and it was Balledor who should be the Highlord. Dranageon took the title of Grand Admiral, Robelleon Brightblade was named the first High Inquisitor, and from there it began. Small occurrences and problems popped up left and right, but the Templars drove through them fearlessly. For nearly a year, they were strong, and even threatened some. Scarlet Highlord Balledor was making rounds late at night in Stormwind, helping those in need, no one knows exactly what happened that night except the Lightbinder himself and the assassin. What is known to all is that the duel ended with Balledor in a pool of his own blood, face down on the steps of the Cathedral of the Light, dead. This event began infighting amongst the High Command, High General Alexander Hamilton blaming Grand Crusader Orvil Shatterfear, and High inquisitor Brightblade could do nothing but hold the two apart. Balledor’s young son Dornus Macidean decided to investigate what had happened to his father and discovered that the Grand Crusader had hired an assassin so he could usurp the title of Scarlet Highlord. Crusader Dornus confronted and challenged the Grand Crusader which ensued with a fierce battle ending with both tumbling into a void portal opened by the corrupt Grand Crusader Shatterfear, never to be seen again. Though he was never named, the Templars regard Dornus as a true hero and Commander of the Templars. Through these turbulent events Robelleon decided to leave the Templars, it was decided a rugged man, the grizzled and experienced Gaufred Fidentius, was to be named the new Highlord, Inquisitor Archelaos Gacy was named High inquisitor, Wariden Ironpride was named High General, and last the Grand Crusader Bruno Walker. The Templars became a more militaristic order aligning with the Stormwind Vanguard lead by Latios Greyfox, they thrived, noteworthy events such as a campaign in Northrend to hunt a Scourge Deathlord and a new High Inquisitor named Issilen, but the prosperity was not meant to be, Highlord Gaufred became convinced that a holy order, the Legion of the Dawn was corrupt and launched an attack on them in the secured keep of Stromgarde, the result nearly all of the Templar deemed dead or missing in action. Less than two dozen Templars remained scattered to the wind, the Grand Admiral was off on the seas and returned to the news, never did he think he would have to experience the pain of losing a friend such as Balledor again, but this time he lost the Templars, his family was gone. He found who he could, and a promising member of the Crimson Legion, Decimus Winchell, was named Grand Crusader and a weapons expert/master of combat, Centorus Cordatus, was named High General. The three reformed the Templars but changes were in order, and they were without a Highlord. The Templars would shy away from the bigotry presented by the Crusade and allow all who wished to fight given they were not void, fel our necrotically corrupted to do so. Several month later word came Gaufred Fidentius was alive and he came to reclaim the Templars, the now Scarlet Highlord Dranageon Stormbreaker had with the help of his two high commander rebuilt a new Scarlet Templars ready for the true purpose of protecting Azeroth and reclaiming Lordaeron, Dranageon would not hand the Templars over to the man who had ruined them, Gaufred took this as an insult and revived the Poor Knights of Elwynn, a old Scarlet organization, renaming it the Poor knights of Mograine and twisting it to the goal of destroying the Templars, eventually though they burned away and in their remnants formed the Order of the Faithful a true beacon of holy light. For quite some time the Templars worked calmly not showing themselves in the cities of the Alliance and only appearing when they needed, operating in Lordaeron helping those who they could, they seized Fenris keep for a short time to use it to get the living out of Lordaeron with aid from a Gilnean Liberation front guild, that though would change when the threat of the Legion became evident. They took the spotlight once again after Grand Crusader Decimus Winchell made a statement to an Emissary of the Alliance Defense Council, stating his wish to only see his homeland, Lordearon, retaken. He stated his desire to help the Alliance in matters unrelated to undead, and the Templars have done so- helping refugees in the Highlands after the conflict, as well as shepherding groups of Living away from the wrathful eye of the Forsaken in Silverpine. He also promised to not espouse the ideals of the Crusade within the city, and have opened themselves up to all races of the Alliance, showing great promise to revive the oldest ideals of the order. The Alliance accepted Decimus' plea and allowed the Scarlet Templars within the Alliance territories on condition that they would go through a probationary period with the Defense Council.Alliance Defense Council Issues Statement - The Royal Courier and have been no less than trustworthy allies of the Alliance ever since. Notable Members Current Dranageon Stormbreaker - Highlord of the Scarlet Templars George Hanekin Centorus Cordatus Former Balledor the Lightbinder Gaufred Fidentius Decimus Winchell Wariden Ironpride Alexander Hamilton Bruno Walker Orvil Shatterfear Archelaos Gacy Robelleon Brightblade Dornus Macidean Scarit T. Malison Astarius Traydor Reference Category:Alliance Guild Category:Guilds